


it's not green herbs, it's MISTLETOE, LEON

by FireandLightning



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, i will not spoiler leon's outfit, i'm starting to see a pattern in my fluff fics, slightly nsfw mentions, what dem legs do leon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandLightning/pseuds/FireandLightning
Summary: Claire hosts a Christmas party. Chris thinks it's just like any other party his sister hosts - until Leon Kennedy walks in wearing an outfit that would look less out of place in a strip club, with eyes only for Chris himself.MERRY CHRISTMAS CHREON!!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	it's not green herbs, it's MISTLETOE, LEON

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all! :D  
> here's how Chreon spent their Christmas - confessing to each other, under a certain plant, and NO it's not green herbs Leon...
> 
> Chris’s costume is borrowed from his sailor costume in RE:Revelations! I Really wanted to give him the Warrior (RE5) outfit but I felt that Chris would be too shy to actually wear that in front of people so I had to go with this one instead. 
> 
> tagged mature for mentions of explicit stuff, but no actual explicit work here!

Well, it was too late for Leon to back out now.

He looked in the mirror one last time, pulling on his signature fingerless gloves and giving himself a final once-over. In his own opinion, he looked _fantastic_. It was more of the fact that he was going to wear this outfit in front of several dozen eyes, that made him a little more nervous. Sure, most of them would be friends that he’d worked with before, or colleagues from other departments that probably looked up to the great Leon Kennedy too much to question him. But still.

Leon sighed, tossing his hair back and turning away from the mirror to get ready to leave. He wasn’t going to back out, not when he had the perfect excuse to wear this getup for once - he lost a bet to Claire, therefore this costume was technically his punishment and no one could give him shit for wearing it. If the older Redfield wasn’t at the party, however, he was going to be _very_ pissed off. He’d asked Claire as discreetly as possible if Chris Redfield was going to be there, strategically when she was busy with ordering food for the party. Her harried, but determined answer had given Leon all the strength he needed to go online and buy all the clothes required to complement the outfit - “He will, if I have anything to say about it ‘cause I’m his sister”.

Leon locked his door and headed for his Ducati, trying to stuff his keys into his pockets before remembering pockets didn’t exist for this outfit. He winced, deciding to throw his keys, wallet, and phone into the small compartment on his motorcycle instead. Surely no one was dumb enough to try and approach his ride.

He straddled his Ducati, floored the accelerator, and sped off towards the party.

***

Chris Redfield seriously hated his life right now.

Believe it or not, he’d seriously been looking forward to attending the Halloween party. It had been a while since he had seen some of his friends from other departments, and...well. He might as well admit to himself that he was looking forward to seeing Leon S. Kennedy. He was sure that Claire was as well, seeing that the DSO agent had been too busy in recent weeks to meet them.

The only problem so far was the ridiculous Halloween outfit that Claire had insisted on him wearing.

It was some mockup of a sailor’s outfit, a relatively normal-looking white navy hat sitting on his head, but the accuracy ended there. The shirt was a crop top that - thankfully - only revealed a few inches of skin, but still. There was a ridiculously low cut V-line that made him further loathe the outfit, plus a pair of white gloves. And well, although Chris couldn’t say for sure, he highly doubted if actual sailors wore denim shorts. The one good thing about the outfit was the badass pair of sunglasses that came with it, even though Chris felt stupid when he posed with it in the mirror.

He was at the party more than half an hour early, since Claire had wanted to arrive early to make sure everything was in place and he’d promised to drive her there. As Chris casually toured the place while Claire was busy, he couldn’t help but admit that it was a gorgeous location for a Christmas costume party. It was a country club with a pool, and sailor jokes aside - Chris was kind of hoping he’d get to take a dip. Evening hadn’t quite fallen yet, so the sky was still light, casting beams across the poolside which had several lounge chairs. Some palm trees were lined up nearby giving somewhat an illusion of being at a beach.

He’d been staring at the pool for some time, lost in thoughts, when the sound of chatter and cars driving outside reminded him that the party was about to start.

***

The interior of the country club was _amazing_. It was luxurious, it was refined, it was elegant without looking overly formal. Chris already recognised some of his friends that immediately burst into raucous laughter once they saw him, even though they were also dressed in costumes that were - okay, admittedly less exposed than his.

“Oh screw you guys,” Chris growled, tugging the crop top down a little which just made them laugh harder.

They’d been exchanging small talk, laughing and making jokes about the old times, when Claire suddenly popped up behind him. “Chris! Someone’s here to see you!”

Very confused, Chris quickly bade goodbye to his friends and promised to find them later, before following Claire down towards the entrance. “Who’s so important that you needed to drag me all the way here?”

“He was being shy, so I figured I’d get you to escort him inside,” Claire answered mysteriously. Chris didn’t miss the strange expression on his sister’s face - a mix of anticipation and teasing that he didn’t understand.

_He?_ Who on earth could that…be… Chris’s thoughts stuttered and came to a stop as his eyes fell on a familiar figure standing near the gates of the country club. Except… As they got nearer, Chris’s heart started leaping faster and faster, because that looked so much like -

Leon S. Kennedy raised his head to meet Chris’s gaze, and Chris thought he would self-combust on the spot.

“There now,” Claire said, patting Chris encouragingly on the back because he’d stopped dead in his tracks. “Go on, I'll be back inside.”

She disappeared back into the country club within the blink of an eye, and then it was just Chris and the gorgeous agent standing there in the relative silence of the rapidly-approaching night.

For one, Chris couldn’t quite pick up his jaw from where it had hit the floor. His brain was still struggling to comprehend what exactly he was seeing, because…wow.

Leon, like him, was wearing a crop top, which was already surprising in itself. But there was the fact that his was also way more revealing than Chris’s, with the top exposing his entire midriff. He still wore his signature fingerless gloves, black to match with the top, and also…oh god. Chris was ready to short-circuit when he looked down at the black booty shorts that looked more like they were painted on him. To top it off, Leon was wearing knee-high _heels_ , also black, and although Chris had been aware of his own silly crush on the agent for ages he thought he might’ve just fallen a bit harder for him.

“Merry Christmas, Chris,” Leon broke the silence first, he’d also been eyeing Chris’s costume which - admittedly, wasn’t that much less exposed than Leon’s. “Holy shit, you look pretty good in that outfit.”

Chris might’ve been too distracted by Leon’s abs, fully on display, until it clicked that Leon was complimenting him, and stammered, “You too, Leon, I - man, you look stunning, and uh, merry Christmas to you too.”

Leon tossed his hair out of his face, grinning. “Thanks. Well, you wanna get inside? The sad thing about this costume is that I’m gonna freeze if I stay outside any longer.”

“Of course,” Chris said immediately, turning to...well, Claire did tell him to escort Leon. So he offered Leon his arm, and the agent let out an uncharacteristically shy giggle as he took it.

The moment they walked through the doors, it felt like all eyes immediately turned to them. There seemed to be a moment of shocked silence where people seemed to similarly be struggling to comprehend the fact that Leon had the guts to wear something so - well, _suggestive_ \- to the party.

“Leon!” A blonde-haired girl - Chris recognised the girl as Sherry Birkin - pushed her way to the front of the crowd and seized Leon by the shoulders. She was dressed as a witch or something along those lines, Chris guessed. She looked Leon critically up and down before letting go of him and slapping him on the shoulder. “I didn’t think you had it in you. You look amazing!”

“Thanks,” Leon answered, grinning easily. “Believe it or not, it’s cause I lost a bet against Claire.”

Chris noticed Leon had let go of his arm, probably not even realising it himself. Whatever it was, he decided to slip away for a while as Leon got questioned by his friends. He didn’t want Leon to feel pressurised like he was waiting for him. Besides, he was kind of glad to leave the mob as he heard several female voices complimenting Leon on his outfit.

Maybe a few shots would do him good tonight, Chris decided.

***

Some time later he ended up just resting in one of the lounge chairs by the pool, sunglasses down so that no one noticed he was observing them. People were actually taking dips in the pool, Chris was pretty sure he spotted Jill and Carlos at the far end with some other people. He tried to reach for the shot glass next to him, then realised it was already empty and sighed, contemplating his options. Maybe he ought to get over there and talk to them. Or, alternatively, find more shots to give him the courage to talk to Leon without being unable to look him in the eye.

God damn, the booty shorts had looked amazing on that ass of his.

Chris sat up, rubbing his eyes under his sunglasses while debating if he should talk to people or find more alcohol, when suddenly a knee-high black heel stepped on the end of the lounge chair, right next to Chris’s foot.

His eyes followed the person’s leg, further up until he looked into a familiar pair of blue eyes, teasing and playful.

"Hey, Chris." Leon said, smiling as he leaned down, closer to Chris's face. "You like my costume now?"

Chris had to tilt his head back to look at Leon's face, rather than practically staring directly at his crotch, covered by those extremely tight shorts. The only change to his ensemble was that Leon now had a witch’s hat on his head, somehow balancing even in his position.

“You…” Somehow the words seemed to be stuck in Chris’s throat, and he had to clear his throat several times to speak properly. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?”

Leon’s soft, low chuckle reached his ears as he removed his foot from the deck chair. His heels clicked on the tiled floor as he got right next to Chris, and slowly knelt down on one knee such that his face was at the same level as Chris’s. “Didn’t think you scared that easily, Redfield.”

“Are you some sort of sexy witch now?” Chris enquired, reaching out to bat at the hat. “You look...amazing tonight.”

To his surprise, Leon Kennedy actually blushed, glancing briefly away from Chris before turning back to him. “Sherry lent me this hat because-” he splayed his hands, acting annoyed, “-me looking really hot was apparently not a _costume_ , so she let me be a witch for tonight. I’m glad you like it so much.”

“Claire told me nothing of this,” Chris muttered, pulling the sunglasses off his face so he could look properly at Leon. Unfortunately, it also meant that he had to focus on Leon’s face instead of letting his staring at Leon’s crotch go unnoticed under the shades. The way Leon was kneeling was seriously testing the seams of those booty shorts, and Chris ardently hoped it would hold. Or maybe he hoped that it wouldn’t. Chris’s head was spinning.

“I didn’t tell Claire what I was going to wear tonight.” Leon’s smile only widened, and he shifted closer to Chris. “I hoped it would be a...nice surprise.”

As he spoke, he changed his position slightly and lifted one of his bare legs to cross over Chris’s, showing off yards of skin that Chris longed to run his hands over. He balled his hands into fists to resist the urge and tried not to think about how it would feel if he had Leon’s ass in his hands instead.

“Certainly a surprise,” Chris agreed. It would probably be way over the limit of _friends_ if he were to flirt with Leon, so he kept his mouth shut instead.

He thought - he must have imagined the flash of disappointment in blue eyes when that was all he said. Looking as if he were reconsidering his action plan, Leon shook his head a little and asked, in what almost seemed like a flirtatious tone, “Well, do you like it?”

“I - I - yes. Uh -” Chris stuttered helplessly. Should he steer the conversation away? He felt like Leon was constantly shoving him towards this topic, for reasons that he couldn’t quite seem to comprehend. “Yes…?”

The expression of frustration on Leon’s face was something that Chris had only seen once before - in that bar in Colorado, annoyed that Chris was dragging him out from his vacation (or in this case, not understanding his cues). He opened his mouth to apologise, but not before Leon growled out a “God _damn_ it, Chris” and threw himself - literally - over Chris.

Chris’s brain short-circuited - all he was aware of was the miles of bare legs on his own, the feeling of Leon’s heartbeat against his own chest, Leon’s arms on either side of Chris’s head - he was literally being pinned down by Leon S. Kennedy. And not just that, this was a Leon S. Kennedy that was wearing a crop top and booty shorts. The witch hat lay forgotten on the arm of the deck chair, having fallen down when Leon moved so suddenly.

He could feel how cold Leon’s skin was on his own, and was surprised to find that the man wasn’t shivering. But he wasn’t capable of voicing his concerns about Leon right then, not when Leon was moving, gently cradling his face in his hands, even going so far as to lean down and gently graze the side of Chris’s jaw with his lips.

“L-Leon-” Chris stammered.

The smaller man paused, pulling away just enough to look into Chris’s eyes. “Tell me if I’m wrong,” he breathed. “Tell me if you don’t want this.”

All the other ambient noises had been drowned out, Chris’s gaze focused fully only on Leon as the sounds of other people laughing and splashing in the pool faded away into nothing. All he could hear was the sound of Leon’s breathing, and his own, as Leon practically lay on top of him.

Slowly Chris brought his hands up to rest on Leon’s waist, just above the line of his shorts. The interior of the country club - including the poolside - was sufficiently heated that Chris wasn’t too cold in his less-than-covered sailor outfit, but Leon was probably another story. He gently ran one hand up his back, feeling Leon shiver in a way that was probably not due to the chill alone. God, no, Leon wasn’t wrong at all. Chris had just thought (for way too long) that his crush on Leon was completely unreciprocated and the man was too busy chasing Ada or whatever girl that happened to be involved in his missions to notice him.

Leon must’ve read his expression as indecision or something similar, because he immediately pulled away from Chris, looking extremely anxious. “I-”

But Chris seized him, his hands on Leon’s waist such that Leon froze, his hand still on Chris’s chest in the middle of pushing himself away.”N-no, you're not wrong. Really not.”

Leon’s expression of shock mirrored his own earlier. “O-oh…Okay. Good. Excellent.”

They stared at each other for a moment, before Leon suddenly dropped his head onto Chris’s chest and started laughing, the sound muffled against his skin. "Now that that's cleared up…” He looked up again, and Chris was suddenly aware of him shifting his weight directly over his crotch. “Would you let me...ride something else other than my motorcycle tonight?”

Chris couldn’t help himself. He snorted aloud and started laughing, ignoring the annoyed look on Leon’s face. “Do you - Can you - Do you have any other pickup lines that aren’t - oh my god…”

“Is that a yes or a no?!” Leon demanded fiercely. Chris would have possibly mistaken his reaction to be irritation, if not for the vibrant blush lighting up his face.

“How about I answer that with a question of my own?” Watching Leon raise an eyebrow, Chris simply smirked and sat up, Leon also doing the same, steel blue eyes meeting brown ones. “I’ll bet I could get you wet without pushing you into that pool.”

He grinned rather foolishly when Leon’s eyes shot wide open. “It can _flirt_!”

“Know what else it can do?” Chris asked, bringing his face even closer to Leon’s. He didn’t miss the slight catch of Leon's breath in his throat, the way his eyes sparkled and dipped to the low neckline of his outfit.

Leon - who was literally just sitting in his lap at this point - reached down and gripped Chris’s biceps, squeezing them appreciatively and grinning when Chris groaned. “Please tell me it has something to do with these guns?”

In response, Chris swung his legs off the deck chair - sliding his hands under Leon’s butt to get better leverage - and stood up. Leon practically squeaked when he did, instinctively throwing his arms around Chris’s shoulders to balance himself and wrapping his long legs around Chris’s waist. He must’ve realised just how many people around the pool were now looking at them, because he ducked his face against Chris’s shoulder and made a whimpering sound.

“Hang on tight,” Chris told him, adjusting his grip slightly - although he probably still looked like he was groping Leon’s ass. “You wanna head into the club and see their fancy rooms?”

For someone who was flirting so boldly with him before, Leon seemed to be melting the moment Chris took initiative. God, he was _adorable_. “Mmmh...yeah, no pool for us, huh?”

Chris had practically forgotten all about his earlier desire to take a dip. Not with Leon S. Kennedy in his arms, with booty shorts and crop top just begging to be ripped off him. “Screw the pool, I can get you into the training pool at BSAA headquarters anytime.”

“You don’t even need to do that,” Leon giggled as Chris started to make his way towards the interior of the country club. “I have a hot tub in my house, you know?”

“You do?”

“Mm-hmm.” Leon tipped his head back, grinning at Chris in a way that signalled that he was clearly tipsy. “Wanna soak with me some time?”

“Gladly. Now, stop squirming around!”

Chris slipped into the country club, trying to sneak to the staircases without anyone noticing that he had a gorgeous DSO agent in his arms - which was easier said than done - and not just because of issues with his stealth. (Thanks, Leon.) Suddenly the place seemed to be teeming with people, left, right and centre. Chris ducked behind a wall with Leon still in his arms, assuming tactical position and pressing his back against it. Cautiously he peeked his head out from behind the wall, saw a crowd of several partygoers laughing and joking nearby and immediately hid back again.

“What’s the matter?” Leon asked, clearly getting impatient as he attempted to adjust his position. Chris grunted as the younger agent pushed himself up a little, trying to see, and then suddenly Leon recoiled, momentarily letting go of Chris’s shoulder to rub at his head. “Ow! What the-”

Both he and Chris looked up to see something directly overhead. Chris didn't understand what a plant was doing hanging overhead, until he looked a little closer at it and suddenly his heart started racing.

“Leon-”

“What's with that thing?” Leon complained, rubbing the top of his head. “Why is there this thing that looks like green herbs-”

_Green herbs_ \- Chris nearly burst out laughing, except that it would've given away their position. “Leon!”

“What?” the younger man grumbled, resuming his grip on Chris’s shoulders, getting enough leverage to sling his legs higher around Chris’s waist. Chris pretended that he didn’t feel it when the point of Leon’s heel accidentally kicked him.

“That's...not green herbs.” Chris grinned, trying not to give away how nervous he felt. “That's mistletoe, Leon.”

Several beats passed - Chris knew because he could feel Leon’s heart beating against his own chest, under miles of exposed skin - as they both stood still. “Oh,” Leon breathed out. Every breath he took was acutely obvious to Chris, because he could also feel every exhale ruffling his hair ever so slightly. He was pressed just so close to Leon S. Kennedy, a fact that was starting to sink home - partly also because he could feel something hard starting to press against his body. Leon looked down at him, with a slight smirk on his face - Chris wished he had his level of confidence. “Well, I’m not too well-versed with Christmas traditions, but...I believe this calls for a particular action of some sort?”

He was definitely teasing him at this point.

“Kiss me.”

It was hardly louder than a soft whisper, but Leon heard him. Chris saw a smile spread across his face, his eyes lighting up immediately, as he bent down to press his lips to Chris’s. 

Leon let go of his shoulders to cradle Chris’s face, with a lot more tenderness than Chris had expected. He could feel the rough leather of Leon’s fingerless gloves, but it wasn’t like he cared, not when he felt Leon lick at his lips and he opened his mouth without protest. Not when Leon was practically devouring him like a starving man, tilting his head to the side to get better access, making small noises that melted Chris’s heart.

“Leon,” Chris panted when the other male pulled away, staring straight into his eyes. “Will you go out with me?”

Leon was also breathing heavily, blue eyes much darker with lust, there was _certainly_ something hard pressed against Chris now, and Chris himself probably wasn’t any different. His only response was to nod slightly before leaning down for another kiss, this one even more ravenous than the last.

Behind Leon, someone said, “Whoa.”

Chris reacted first - with his hands still supporting Leon’s body, he could only spin around to press Leon against the wall, trying to shield him with his body. The DSO agent blinked, glancing briefly over Chris’s shoulder and then cursing furiously. 

With some effort Chris turned his head - and came face-to-face with one of his best friends - Jill, no less - and his sister.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.

***

Throughout the whole time they teased him and Leon, Chris hadn’t dared to put him down or turn fully towards them. He sincerely prayed neither of the girls had seen...more than what they should’ve seen.

When they finally walked away, still laughing no less - _damn them both, jeez_ \- Chris lowered Leon to the floor, face still red with mortification, and Leon wasn’t faring any better. With his crop top, Chris could see that his blush had already spread down to his shoulders. God, how Chris wanted to kiss every inch of that skin, even if the mood was...a little gone by now.

(He could also feel that any arousal had also gone, which was understandable, because he felt the same way.)

“Maybe it’s just as well,” Leon said with a small smirk, resting his hand on Chris’s shoulder and looking up at him. “Feels kind of sinful to fuck on the day of the Lord’s birth, huh?”

“...You just said you didn’t know Christmas traditions.”

“I lied.” 

It still didn’t stop Leon from standing on his tiptoes to kiss Chris one more time, grinning flirtily when he pulled away. “There’s a way around that, though.”

“Which is?” Chris asked, rubbing his palms along Leon’s midsection to warm him up.

“We can go back to your house.” Leon winked at him, lifting one of his long legs to wrap around Chris - the goddamn _flirt_ that he was - and pull him closer, forcing Chris to pin him against the wall. “Once it’s 12 am it’s not Christmas day any more, right?”

Dead silence.

Then Chris grabbed Leon around the waist and pulled him onto his shoulder, practically sprinting out of the country club as quickly as he could. He could hear Leon cackling the entire way to the carpark, and all the way until Chris threw the door to his jeep open and slung Leon across the seats.

His crop top had ridden even further up on his chest, which basically meant his pecs were completely exposed, including -

“Pervert,” Leon said breathlessly, but he was smiling as he sat up and pulled it back down. “I’ll ride my motorcycle and follow you, go ahead now.”

He pulled himself out of the jeep in a single, swift move and stalked towards the familiar vehicle, not too far away from Chris’s ride.

“You - you rode a motorcycle out here, in that outfit, in the freezing wind?”

“Worth it, I look sexy.” Leon slung one of his legs over the motorcycle - Chris could only imagine the _strain_ on those booty shorts - and winked at him. “Besides, your body’s always warm, so I can cuddle you when we get to your house, right?”

Chris could’ve pinned him on the motorcycle and taken him there and then, if not for the considerate voice in his head reminding him that Leon would freeze being naked out here, and also that several of their friends were not more than a few metres away. 

“Try not to crash your bike,” he shot back, but he couldn’t wipe the silly grin off his face as he stalked back to the driver’s seat of his jeep.

This was easily the best Christmas Chris had ever celebrated.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, you guys are right, this was basically just an excuse for me to write Leon in a crop top and booty shorts to leave Chris drooling. and yes!! I am kinda considering adding a second chapter of this with more actual smut, sooo... perhaps some time in the near future once I clear my other half-finished WIPs! XD
> 
> unfortunately a lot of fics I write have like similar settings of being at some party of Claire’s (with the exception that Leon is being a flirty tease this time)? let me know if you guys have any better ideas other than AU settings!
> 
> follow me on tumblr at @fyreandlightning!


End file.
